Clash of the Titans (2010 movie)
Clash of the Titans is the 2010 remake of the 1981 film of the same name. It was released on April 2, 2010. The story is very loosely based on the Greek myth of Perseus. Directed by Louis Leterrier and starring Sam Worthington. Plot The film begins with a narration by Io, explaining that there were originally three gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. The gods defeated their enemies and creators, the Titans, with the help of Hades's creation, the Kraken. After this, Zeus created humans, and ruled them. Poseidon ruled the seas, but Hades, been deceived by Zeus, was forced to rule the Underworld, constantly plotting to take Zeus's throne. While trawling for fish, Spyros comes across a coffin floating in the sea. He pulls it out of the water and discovers a dead woman and her still living child inside. Many years later, Perseus is a fisherman with Spyros and an unnamed woman and child. While out fishing, the family witness the destruction of a staue of Zeus. An enraged Hades attacks and kills the soldiers in the guise of flying monsters. He then takes his human form briefly before attacking Perseus' boat, killing his family. Perseus is found later by soldiers returning to Argos. In Argos, the people have risen up against the gods. This has displeased Zeus, who allows Hades to put his plan into action. Hades arrives in Argos and ages the queen, turning her from a beautiful woman into an ugly hag, then a pile of dust. He then kills several soldiers before revealing Perseus's demi-god status to the crowd, something even Perseus was unaware of. As a result he is imprisoned. Eventually the king of Argos has no choice but to enlist Perseus's help in defeating the Kraken, which will rise in ten days time unless the princess is sacrificed. Io, a demi-goddess cursed with agelessness, tells Perseus how Zeus disguised himself to impregnate the pervious queen as revenge for defying the gods. As a result, Acrisius, a former king of Argos, locked Perseus and the queen in a coffin and sent them out to sea. An enraged Zeus struck Acrisius with lightning, horribly disfiguring him. Hades locates Acrisius (now known as Calibos) and gives him the strength to fight Perseus. In a battle, his hand is sliced off, and his blood creates giant scorpians Perseus and his fellow soldiers must battle. Teaming up with a band of half dead black-magic users,The Djinns, they eventually make their way Medusa's layer. On the way, Perseus meets with Zeus, who offers him sanctuary on Olympus, but Perseus refuses. While crossing the River Styx, Io informs the crew about Medusa's past, in which she was imprisoned by Poseidon and transformed into a monster by Athena. In a battle at the edge of the Underworld, Perseus defeats Medusa by cutting off her head, but he is the only survivor. Outside Perseus witnesses Calibos killing Io. Enraged, Perseus uses his godly sword to kill him, turning him back into Acrisius in human form. As the Kraken rises up to destroy Argos, Hades reveals his true plan to Zeus, to defeat Zeus and get revenge for being left in the Underworld. Perseus arrives on a Pegasus, but is attacked by Hades. He defeats the Kraken with Medusa head, turning it to stone, then hurling Hades into the Underworld with his lightning charged sword. Zeus offers his son a place on Olympus, but Perseus refuses again. Zeus, out of good will, ressurects Io and gives Pegasus to Perseus so he will not be alone. Gods * Zeus * Hades * Poseidon * Athena * Apollo * Aphrodite * Ares * Artemis * Hera * Hermes * Hephaestus * Hestia * Demeter Greeks & Heroes * Perseus * Draco ** Solon ** Eusebius ** Ixas * Ozal * Kucuk * Sulieman Creatures & Titans * Giant Scorpion * Stygian Witches * Charon * Medusa * Kraken Cast * Sam Worthington as Perseus * Ralph Fiennes as Hades * Liam Neeson as Zeus * Danny Huston as Poseidon * Tamer Hassan as Ares * Gemma Arterton as Io * Mads Mikkelsen as Draco * Alexa Davalos as Andromeda Soundtrack The music for this movie was composed by Ramin Djawadi and has 24 songs. Sequel Main Article:Wrath of the Titans It was learned that a sequel was in the works in March 2010 when the announcement was made that the film will start a trilogy. In June 2010, Warner Bros. announced the sequel with Davide Leslie Johnson and Dan Mauzeau as the writers. Louis Letterier will instead be an executive producer, leaving Jonathan Liesbesman to direct. Another change is that filming will be carried out entirely in 3D due to negative reviews of the first film's post-production conversion. Wrath of the Titans currently has release date of March 30, 2012. Image Gallery DecemberTrailer01.jpg DecemberTrailer02.jpg DecemberTrailer03.jpg DecemberTrailer04.jpg DecemberTrailer05.jpg DecemberTrailer06.jpg DecemberTrailer07.jpg DecemberTrailer08.jpg DecemberTrailer09.jpg DecemberTrailer10.jpg DecemberTrailer11.jpg DecemberTrailer12.jpg DecemberTrailer13.jpg DecemberTrailer14.jpg DecemberTrailer15.jpg DecemberTrailer16.jpg DecemberTrailer17.jpg DecemberTrailer18.jpg DecemberTrailer19.jpg DecemberTrailer20.jpg DecemberTrailer21.jpg DecemberTrailer22.jpg DecemberTrailer23.jpg DecemberTrailer24.jpg DecemberTrailer25.jpg DecemberTrailer26.jpg DecemberTrailer27.jpg DecemberTrailer28.jpg DecemberTrailer29.jpg DecemberTrailer30.jpg DecemberTrailer31.jpg DecemberTrailer32.jpg Trailer thumb|300px|left|Clash of the Titans Trailer Category:Movies